Changeling Template
=Changeling Supernatural Template= Changelings were originally mortal human beings whose souls were stolen by the Fae, and who were forced to suffer in Faerie as the Fae's playthings. Changelings are created as normal mortal characters, following Steps 1-4 of the World of Darkness character creation process. In Step 5, you apply the Changeling template, as follows. Wyrd – a Changeling's Supernatural Potency is called Wyrd. A fledgeling Changeling begins with a Wyrd of 1. Clarity – a Changeling replaces her Sanity trait with Clarity, starting at 5 dots as normal. Likewise, Spirit is replaced with Story, which starts at 1 dot but may be raised up to 5 with Merit points. Seeming – the player must now choose one of six Seemings: Darkling – Changelings crafted out of fear and shadow, Darklings favor the Tales of Darkness. Darkling Kiths are based around what kind of nightmare the Darkling was made to embody. Fairest – Beautiful and cruel Changelings who favor Tales of Nobility. Fairest Kiths are based on how the Fairest was crafted to be superior to others. Ogre – Massive and monstrous Changelings who favor Tales of Monsters. Ogre Kiths are based on what kind of monster the Changeling was made into. Wild Ones – Animalistic and Elemental Changelings who favor Tales of the Wilds. Wild Ones may be split into multiple Kiths, depending on what kind of animal or elemental force they were made to resemble. Wizened – Worker and functionary Changelings who favor Tales of Prowess. Wizened Kiths are based on what kind of task the Wizened was crafted to perform. Mantle – the player may now choose one of four Mantles: Spring – The Season of Desire and Growth. Summer – The Season of Wrath and Heat. Autumn – The Season of Fear and Harvest. Spring – The Season of Sorrow and Cold. Courtless – Changelings who do not choose a Mantle are Courtless, and choose not to embroil themselves into Changeling court politics. Fae Merits – the Changeling now gains 5 Merit dots to spend on Fae Merits and Contract Clauses. Changelings who wish to take a Kith outside of their Seeming should spend a Merit dot to do so now. Three Merit points may be spent to raise Wyrd by 1, representing a particularly potent Keeper. Two Merit points may be spent to raise any one Contract during character creation. Any leftover Merit points are added to the character's normal Merit dots in Step 6. Contracts and Clauses – a Changeling begins with three dots of favored Contracts. They may place one dot in their Kith's favored Contract and two dots in their Mantle's favored Contract, or two dots in their Kith's favored Contract and one dot in their Mantle's favored Contract. Each Contract dot automatically comes with one Clause at its level, and one Merit dot may be spent to purchase an additional Clause at any available level. Wyrd Wyrd determines a character's maximum glamour pool and maximum Contract ranks, but in a simpler fashion than in standard Changeling. A Changeling's glamour pool is equal to 10 + their Wyrd, and they can spend a number of glamour per turn equal to their Wyrd. For characters with a Wyrd rating between 1 and 5, all non-affinity Contracts are capped by the character's Wyrd trait, while affinity Contracts may be purchased up to rank (Wyrd + 1). Wyrd Glamour Pool Glamour/turn Maximum Contract Ranks Minimum Frailties 0 Morale 1 Affinity: 1 Common: 0 0 1 11 1 Affinity: 2 Common: 1 0 2 12 2 Affinity: 3 Common: 2 0 3 13 3 Affinity: 4 Common: 3 0 4 14 4 Affinity: 5 Common: 4 0 5 15 5 Affinity: 5 Common: 5 1 6 20 6 Affinity: 6 Common: 5 1 7 25 8 Affinity: 6 Common: 6 1 8 30 10 Affinity: 7 Common: 6 2 9 40 12 Affinity: 7 Common: 7 2 10 50 15 Affinity: 7 Common: 7 3 Story Becoming a Changeling rips out a piece of the victim's soul. Changelings replace their Spirit Trait with Story. Changeling may sustain a total number of Vows equal to his Wyrd + Story. All Lost begin with a Story of 3 unless they take the Fae Bearing or Hidden Life Merit. Fae Merits Several Merits have been adjusted to bring them in-line with material from other books and other rules from this document. ooooo Pledge – Each instance of this Merit represents a life-long Pledge that you have sworn. Each dot in this Merit represents two Potency worth of the vow's boons, which must combine with its Duration to match its tasks and sanctions. ooooo Token – Each instance of this Merit represents a Hedgespun Item or Faerie Token that you possess. ooooo Kith – As a modification of the system presented in Winter Masks, a character may purchase the Dual Kith merit at anywhere from 1 to 5 dots. The one-dot level of this Merit permits the character to start play with a Kith outside of their Seeming, and must be purchased at character creation or while deliberately questing to evolve their Seeming into a Kith. At the two-dot and three-dot level, the character may purchase a second Kith, either within their own Seeming for 2 dots, or from a separate Seeming for 3 dots. Both the 2-dot and 3-dot version of this Merit require Wyrd 2. At Wyrd 5, the four-dot version of this merit may be purchased, permitting a third Kith to be purchased. At Wyrd 9, the five-dot version may be purchased, allowing for a fourth Kith. The majority of a changeling's Kiths must be from their primary Seeming – if a character purchases a Kith from outside their Seeming as the one- or three-dot Merit, their next purchase must be a Kith from their own Seeming. The remaining two Kiths, however, may be from two different Seemings. x One Kith of your Seeming (at character creation only) * One Kith of any Seeming (at character creation only) ** Two Kiths of your Seeming (Wyrd 2+) *** One Kith from your Seeming and one Kith of any Seeming (Wyrd 2+) **** Two Kiths from your Seeming and one Kith of any Seeming (Wyrd 5+) ***** Two Kiths from your Seeming and two Kiths of any Seemings (Wyrd 9+) *** Siren Song – anyone attempting to ignore or resist your social actions is at -2 dice. **** Enchanting Performance – spend 1 glamour to gain the rote quality on all Expression rolls for the remainder of the scene. ooo Pledgesmith – when Pledgecrafting, you gain +1 die per dot in the Pledgesmith merit (up to +3). ooooo Goblin Vow – when swearing a one-sided Pledge, you may swear it with a particular aspect of “reality”, gaining Boons, Tasks and Sanctions based on the nature of that aspect. Each instance of this Merit represents a vow with a different minor aspect of reality; the Potency of any Goblin Vow is limited by your rank in this Merit + your dots in the Pledgesmith Merit. *** Token Master – all your possessions gradually become Tokens that reflect your personality and Seeming. ** Hidden Life – Your Story is almost inconsequential to the Wyrd, and you like it that way. You lose one dot of Story (and thus one dot of Morale), but any attempts to remember you or gather information about you are made at a -2 dice pool penalty. **** Fae Bearing – Somehow, your time in Faerie affected you more than most. You have a palpable aura of importance and fate, as if you were always a central character of any story you wander into. The Gentry may mistake you for one of their own – but so might other Changelings. You gain +1 Story, and thus +1 Morale, but you always stick out in a crowd, and your aura is trivially easy to read. The social situations that this Merit will force upon you are interesting to say the least. ***** Sublime – your mein is permanently stripped bare, but you are permanently under the non-hostility effects of Vainglory 3 (Splendor of the Envoy's Protection). If your Seeming or Kith's blessing allows you to spend Glamour to gain a mechanical effect for a scene, this effect is now permanently active and costs no Glamour to activate. You must have Fae Bearing before you may purchase the Sublime Merit. Fae-Touched Merits These Fae Merits are only available for Fae-Touched characters. **** Fae-Touched (Mortal only) – Perhaps you were a mortal child born to a Changeling parent, or perhaps you were captured and kept in Faerie, but not long enough to become a full Changeling. Your Wyrd score is 0, but you have a Glamour pool equal to your Morale, which you may only access by Pushing yourself Socially. You still use Sanity and Spirit rather than Clarity and Story, but resist Sanity degeneration and derangements at -1 die. +* Seeming (Fae-Touched only) – You have all the benefits and drawbacks of a Changeling Seeming (and may optionally choose a Kith from that Seeming), and may learn the first dot in your Seeming's Contracts for 8 Experience, or any Goblin Contract for (6 x Contract dots) Experience.